magical day in the neighborhood of hogwarts:
by Raspberries-Vanilla
Summary: Very old fanfic from 2003. I post this because I lost a bet that I should have never of made. Sometime in 6th year, Harry, Hermione and Draco are used and abused in this story. Also this is why 14 yr olds should be supervised.
1. Chapter 1

I am posting this on a dare; I lost a bet. And now I have to post one of my long forgotten old fanfics. Back-story, the story was written by myself and a friend called Trish. We were hyped up on sugar and hadn't sleep for about two days, we were also fourteen years old [2003] and not the best writers around.

Obivously I've gotten better. But the bet was that I could beat a friend in a keg stand race… and I lost. Deal was that lost had to post their long forgotten and horrible fanfics on the Internet. So enjoy this shit fic.

* * *

Once upon a time Hermione and Draco were prefects. Well, obviously. They were bitter enemies and thought each other very stupid and dumb, mean and nasty things. For the purposes of this story, however, they will be walking from the prefects' room together, apparently disregarding the fact that they hate each other. Harry was, also at the same time as this once upon the time, walking the Hall where the prefects rooms was. He was feeling quite tired after spending a not so pleasant detention with Snape. (He had said his father was spiffier than Snape). Harry than noticed something that looked like a snitch in the distance... not questioning why he ran as fast as he could to it and grabbed it.

The 'It' in question was Draco Malfoy's hair. Harry had a huge chunk of it in his hand and had knocked Draco on to the floor in the process. _"Oy, Potter, what in Bloody ell are you doing to my hair"_ Draco touched his head and felt around... "_no, NO... BLOODY HELL! There's a BALD spot!"_ Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco's hair and laughed. Draco looked like he was going to cry, until he heard Hermione laughed, then he looked homicidal.

Hermione spoke first_, "You're so pale, no one will notice"_ He glared his "big mean Slytherin" glare at her, _"I mean..."_ Harry looks at Draco and glares his "not quite so scary as Slytherin's glare" glare at him. He spoke in a menacing, yet possessive voice (not like that's possible) and said, _"DON'T TOUCH HER!"_ Hermione rolled her eyes at the glaring contest. _"Wasn't going to, scarface..."_ Potter lunged. "_What..._" Draco stared at Harry, who was lying on the floor.

Unlike most stories where Harry has a great seeker build, here Harry is unable to lunge at Draco properly and ends up in a pile on the floor. Hermione kicked Draco in the groin. Then, because she felt like it, she kicked Harry down there too. "_Stop fighting you too_" she said pathetically. Weakened and dazed and muttering about how Hermione might have ruined the Malfoy line, (whose ever heard of sterile Sex god?), Draco nodded, "_yes ma'am_". Harry meanwhile, was suffering from his failed Lunge and a kick in the Potter jewels, could only slightly nod.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" she yelled, Harry and Draco started floating in air.

Hermione made them go down the Hallway. She started up the stairs when the oh-so original plot idea occurred. The stairs started moving! Draco who was recovering from the kick (mostly he was just shocked because he couldn't see how any one would want kick him there, especially HER!) Draco who, as the stairs was floating in the air, was suddenly distracted from his supposed pain, and looked around. "_Granger, why are the stairs floating?" "You're in the air_" He looked down, "_WHATTT?"_ he started screaming and his voice cracked a few times, "_Put me DOWN NOW_" "_Finite incantum_" Draco feel, hard. "Ouch". Next to him Harry muttered, "_owie_".

Apparently, Harry had been kicked much harder than Draco. "Finite Incantum" Harry fell and looked at Draco. "What did you do THAT for" Draco shrugged, "that wasn't me" He looked at Hermione, "It was her." Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione who was whistling inconspicuously.

"_So, Draco when do you think the stairs will stop moving?_" Harry asked. Draco didn't hear him, he was busy staring at Hermione. "_What Potter _"

_"I SAID- WHEN- WILL- THE-STAIRS..."_ The stairs stopped moving before Harry could finish. "Answer your question potter?" "Uh..." Hermione laughed (why she would laugh at her best friend, we don't know, but she's a nasty ooc Hermione so there!). Hermione looked around, "I think we're lost"

Harry stood up like nothing had happened. Draco looked at him angrily and quietly said

"_damn it Potter I'm the drama queen here_!"

"_HEY HEY! I KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING_"

"_Oh shit_,"

Hermione and Draco said at the same time they looked quickly at each other. Harry started skipping off. "_Better go after him_" She said, "_Yea, 'cause we might never see him again if we're lucky_," He said happily. "_Quiet, you_" she said. Draco shut up, oddly enough, and followed Hermione who was several paces ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The sad and sorry continuation of this fic, and the bet that i am crying over.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

They passed several odd looking portraits, and saw Harry enter a door. Hermione sighed and Draco put his arm around her... "_It's not so bad Hermione_"

"Is he trying to hit on me?" She thought, and then shrugged and nodded along. Seeing that she was not paying attention to him in the least, Draco started having a rated R conversation with her. Not that she noticed. "So Hermione" he said in a soft voice, "are you horny?" She nodded again, not listening, but rather staring at the statue nearby...looked familiar... "

"_Want to go out sometime baby?"_

_"OH CRAP THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!" _

_"So, that's a yes?"_

_"To what?" _

He shook his head... She ran off to the door and he started muttering about not getting an answer or any. He opened the door to find Hermione standing still, and Harry on the floor in front of a plastic sheet with big spots on it and Harry playing with a piece of cardboard with an arrow on it. So many comments came to mind but he didn't say anything...

"TWISTER GUYS!"

Harry looked up at Hermione and Draco's faces, "_Sorry about that, it's a Muggle thing, so want to play guys?_" Draco was about to say no when he noticed the box...the people were in strange positions... "_Sure Potter_!" Hermione nods, _"I'll be the spinner_!" Draco involuntarily twitched... Potter ... him...twister? In the end, Harry saved him,

"_NO, I'M THE SPINNER_."

Maybe scar face had half a brain after all.

Draco looked at Hermione, "so want to play?" "Uh..sure"

Draco raised his arm in the air and said YES...well he did in his mind.

"Okay, I'm going to spin now." Harry spun the spinner thingy "Left foot red"

"_Easy enough_" Hermione muttered. Draco moved right next to her. "_Shouldn't we give each other room?"_ He rolled his eyes; obviously she had not noticed the interesting positions on the box... "_Okay, Hermione, right foot blue"_

Hermione put her foot two spaces in front of her, meanwhile Harry was having a **FABULOUS** time spinning. Harry was saddened because he had to stop spinning and wait for the swirly thing to stop. _"Draco- right foot on yellow_" Hermione sighed, "_sure, Harry give him the easy stuff_"

Draco laughed behind her then moved his leg between hers and leaned on her. Hermione flinched, "was that really necessary?" Draco smiled, "yes". The arrow stopped spinning. "Hermione, put your right hand on yellow"

Draco smiled twister was fun! Hermione looked at the yellow row. There was two open spaces that she could reach, one would make her fall and the other one was...between Draco's legs. She sighed, "don't be so childish", she chided herself, it's only a game. She leaned over and bumped into Draco, _"I uh sorry_"

He smirked and she looked down and put her hand between his legs. Draco smiled. Life was good. "_Draco- left hand, green_" Draco smiled.

Twister was more than fun; it was brilliant!

He reached over and found himself on top of Hermione with his hand very close to her leg, and with a pretty good view up her skirt. "Nice knickers, very Slytherin" Hermione shrieked and fell. Draco didn't lose his balance but fell anyways, on top of her. (Wow, wasn't that cheap?)

Harry looked up. He briefly noticed Hermione and Draco in a rather provocative position. But then, his eyes settled on something he hadn't seen in years...

"_The goblet of FIRE_!"

He got up and skipped over towards it. Hermione turned her head and found her self staring at Draco Malfoy's face. "_Wha_..." she said, her mouth hanging open. Draco smirked, well as well as anyone could when they were on the floor and leaned in...


	3. Chapter 3

This is the final chapter of this story. flame me all you want for making you read this crap. I am hoping this goes down in history.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry did what he wanted to do for years, take a big gulp out of the goblet of fire. Harry fell to the floor and got up he then staggered onto a chair and stared at his hands for a very long time.

Draco and Hermione were heavily snogging on the floor both were making weird sounds and Harry didn't seem to notice.

The door opened and Two redheads stepped in: Ginny and Ron. Hermione sort of looked up but then Draco blocked her vision and she just ...ignored them. Ron stared at Hermione Draco for a moment, feeling nausea rise in his stomach...all he thought was "_EW. FOOKIN EW_"

Ginny looked over at Harry who looked like he was falling asleep.

_"Ginny let's go." _

_"Shouldn't we take Harry?" _

_"Yea, you're right." _

Ron walked past the two on the twister board, given a closer view than he would've liked and picked up Harry.

_"Come on mate, we've got to go"_

_"NO MOMMY I WANT TO BE THEIR HEIR OF SLYYTHERRINN_" he slurred.

Hermione looked up and Draco stopped what he was doing.

"_Hey Ron_"

Ron looked at his friends... one who was on a trip, the other who was in disheveled clothing." He didn't know what to say...he would be having nightmares for months now. Ginny could only stare at Hermione/

"_Harry come on, let's go, me and Ron will give you some pumpkin juice!_"

_"Okie dokie Ginn-sy"_ Harry slurred.

Ron left and dragged Harry by this robe hood. Ginny looked at Hermione again, then turned and ran off. Draco jumped Hermione. And as the two Weasley's, left dragging Harry off, who was still muttering about Ginn-sy, and her pigtails, you hear, different and scary sound echoing off the castle's walls.

THE END


End file.
